midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh
Josh is a soloist under AIP's a label. He debuted on January 6th, 2011 with his solo single Strange Life¿ He is the first soloist to debut under AIP project since the 2005-2006 AIP KIDS soloists, actors, and actresses. As of 2019 he is also a member of Triple XXX. Biography Early Life Joshua was born March 17th, 1993. Due to his parents jobs and prior to joining AIP he traveled around the country a lot. 2009-2010 In the summer of 2009 AIP held their 2nd generation trainee auditions, for kids 10 to 21 years of age to join the trainee program. Joshua successfully passed the audition his audition number was #318. He was introduced June 2009 at AIP's summer concert as a trainee. On July 5th, 2010 the trainees 3nd mini album released where Joshua was featured as the main vocalist for 2 of the 7 songs. From August 7th, 2010 to August 18th, 2010 Joshua started as the prince in Cinderella. (A play put on by AIP's trainees). On October 1st, 2010 it was announced at AIP's fall concert that Joshua would debut as a soloist for the a label on January 6th, 2011 under the name Josh. 2011-2013 Josh had his debut AIP stage as a soloist on June 7th, 2011 during AIP's summer tour. Josh was a back dancer for Cea's 2nd single song Saturday Night which released November 9th, 2011. On April 8th, 2013 Josh and Cea Dragons members Violeta and Tia started a radio show tited AAAKIDS. '' 2015-2017 On January 7th, 2015 AIP announced that Josh would have his first solo tour running from September 10th, 2015 to December 18th, 2015. On June 8th, 2015 ''AAAKIDS held their last radio show. From May 7th, 2016 to July 10th, 2016 Josh held his 2nd mini solo tour. From April 8th, 2017 to August 12th, 2017 Josh was on hiatus due to a neck injury. Josh returned to soloist activities on August 12th, 2017 announcing his next single and that AAAKIDS would be reopening their radio show along with Z (who is also a member of Cea Dragons). 2018-current On July 8th, 2018 AIP announced that Josh would be taking a short hiatus in order to study German abroad. Josh returned September 19th, 2018 from his study in Germany. On January 5th, 2019 Josh announced his first world tour to start later that year. On April 13th, 2019 Josh made a blog statement confirming many rumors that he was indeed in a relationship with someone he had been with for quite some time. He wouldn't give out any names and ask his fans to please respect his decisions. The company later made a statement saying that there was nothing against the relationship, the company stated they had no contracts stating that their soloists/artists could not date. On May 6th, 2019 Josh opened his solo world tour that would run from May 6th, 2019 to October 8th, 2019 (1st leg) and then December 30th, 2019 to March 2nd, 2020 (2nd leg). Also on opening night he announced he had become a member of the sub group Triple XXX. They performed a cover of Cea Dragons' Mystery Night which he had been featured in. On March 2nd, 2020 he closed his solo world tour in Chicago with Cea Dragons making a surprise appearance as the opening act. Personal Life Family Josh has 3 siblings 2 older brothers and one younger sister. He also (as of 2017) has a dog named Spirit. Names Joshua: Birthname J: Official AIP nickname used by most artists. AA: ''AAAKIDS' nickname used by Violeta, Tia, and Z. JJ: Nickname used in Triple XXX. Discography Singles * 6th, 2011: Strange Life¿ * 8th, 2011: Evil Queens * 19th, 2011: My Way * 20th, 2011: PleaseSEEthis * 22nd, 2012: Hero; The Last * 1st, 2012: Break Your Heart; Gold Chains * 18th, 2013: Here With Me * 15th, 2013: Best of Us * 22nd, 2013: Days A Year; What I Can't Say * 11th, 2014: My Blood; Solos * 30th, 2014: Stir; Back In Your Life * 16th, 2015: 1993 * 20th, 2015: Boy; Nice For You * 18th, 2015: Gold Rings * 1st, 2016: Up Next * 27th, 2016: Look At Me; My Dance * 5th, 2017: Tonight * 8th, 2017: Shine Bright * 15th, 2018: Adventure; The Sky! * 3rd, 2019: History Is Made Albums * 18th, 2012: WithOutYou; Taste of This; Happier; Dancing; Speechless; A Long Time; You're the One. * 20th, 2014: Fire; Best Shot; Get Up!; Next; Lost in Your Eyes; Good Girl; MasterPiece; Oh My My. * 12th, 2016: Trial By Error; Kiss Me and Marry Me; My Heart to Break; With You; I'm Alive; Electric; Get Up and Dance; Solo Mode. * 17th, 2018: Frost; Summer Kiss; The Middle Man; Do You Love Me; Hallow; What We've Made; History; The Grand Curtain. * 5th, 2019: Nothing To Cry; Our Truth; I've Known You; Someone of the Year; Give it to Me, Victory Lap; This Dance; M-Line; Finish; You and Me; Bliss; What They Don't Know. * 15th, 2019: Running My Go; Typo; My Love; How it Feel; Make Me Talk; Disco Dancers; Somewhat Normal; Words. Indies Albums * 3rd, 2009 Trainee 2nd album: Wizard; This Dance; You You You; Oh No. * 5th, 2010 Trainee 3rd album: Cake; Sweets and More; Is It You; Utopia; Dance Trivia; Indigo; Leaves. Featured Works * DRAGONS December 8th, 2014: '''9th Single'. Wo Oh Oh Oh; Mystery Night Joshua. * ALCHEMIST 4th single: '''Welcome Welcome Welcome Josh; The Last Sound (January 23rd, 2015)' * DRAGONS June 20th, 2016: '''2nd Digital Single'. Brainstorming Joshua; Caught In a Lie; Being an Adult. * SINGERS October 21st, 2017: 4th single. Moonlight Josh; Dance With Me. * MAYAUNE June 20th, 2019: Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight (featuring Josh); Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon (featuring Josh); Your Girl. * DRAGONS July 7th, 2020: 23rd single. 'Stop Wasting (Ft. Joshua); Butterflies. Singles as a member of Triple XXX * October 20th, 2019'1st Digital single: Another Round. * 8th, 2020 1st single: Right Now It's Triple XXX; Going Alone. Works Radio * AAAKIDS Show 2013-2015, 2017- Theater * Cinderella Prince 2010 Trivia * Josh is close friends with the 1st generation members of Alchemist, Cea Dragons, and Resistance. * Besides speaking English he also speaks German and French. * He once said that if he could become another member of the a label for a day it would be Edward from Alchemist because he always wanted to know how he came up with such good advice.